


Long Licks

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog sex, Eating out, F/M, Kink, Reader x Dean, Reader-Insert, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A witch turns Dean in to a dog and you and him have some 'freaky' times. ;)





	Long Licks

This fuckin sucked. You just came back from a hunting witches and now instead of coming home with human Dean in baby. You now have a dog. The freaking witches that you just killed casted a 3 day spell in Dean to turn him in to a freaking dog. " Shit what am I going to tell Sam tommorow when he comes home?!"  
You think out loudly. Dean just looks up at you with a smug look on his face and barks.  
You and Dean finally get to the bunker. You two will be the only ones there untill Sam comes home from a hunt in Texas.  
Dean was transformed in to a big ass golden retriever. If he stood on his back legs he could easily tower over you." Dean, love, I'ma go take a nap you can lay down if you want... Can you even understand me in this fuckin form?!"  
You're so fuckin frustrated right now and Dean could tell. He decides that he wants to help you relax a little.  
You go and lay down in your bed , stripping out of you pants and shirt, thinking about how you're gonna have to explain the curse to Sam when he gets homes. Your eyes slowly start to close and you slowly fall into a slumber.  
About 15 mins later when Dean is sure that you have fallen asleep he climbs on to the bed with his big fluffy body. He thinks about how hot it would be to fuck you into the matress in his dog form and lower his head down to your cunt.  
Dean slowly licks your pussy lips and slides his long doggy tounge in and out if you. You squirm around a little in your sleep as you feel hid delicious tounge slide deep in to your cunt. "De-ean" you moan out opening your eyes. If course Dean couldn't say anything back he just continued to lick your pussy over and over again stretching you out with his tongue.  
"De please u-uh! Stick your doggy dick in me please!" You cry out needing his cock.  
Dean dick slowly started to pop out as he licked your folds and you screamed for his cock. It was so long probably about 10- 11 inches. You begged for him to shove it in your tight hole. He finally stopped licking your pussy then lined his cock in front if your hole and quickly pushed in. " O-oh God Dean. Fuck me oh fuck me hard please oh my gosh uhh" you screamed out as he jack hammered into your tight pussy. He humped and humped like he was trying to impregnate your hole .  
" Feel me up please!! Feel me up with your doggy cum" Dean fucked you hole like there was no tomorrow and he suddenly felt you walls collapse. You came screaming his name as his not filled up you pussy." He howled as he filled you up and let his knot pump out all of his seed in to you. You and him slowly came down from yalls climax and he pulled out and kayed in the bed right beside you curly up in your side.  
"Well I guess the witches turning you into a dog wasnt all that bad." You huffed out.


End file.
